Back from the Dead
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: After Suki breaks up with Sokka, to what lengths with Aang go to bring his friend back to his old self? NOT a SokkaXAang Pairing


**Here's a new little one shot for you all while I stress over my finals coming up. I'm already studying, so that might tell you how fucking stressful it is lol. But while I'm studying my good friend 'TheEnergyBender18' is doing his story 'Avatar Sexscapades'. It's purely smut with multi-pairings, so if you're into that, I would suggest giving it a read. But anyways, read on :)**

Sokka sadly watched the cold waters pass the boat. His usual humorous and, somewhat, dimwitted personality was lost weeks ago. While they took a break from rebuilding the world, Sokka visited Kyoshi Island to see his love. But she broke up with him. She had told him that her duty was to the Kyoshi Warriors and couldn't have a long distance relationship with Sokka, it would be too hard for both of them. Katara continued to push the small boat along with her Water Bending. He took solace in his sister's presence. Just like old time, she went hunting with him while Aang was away from the Southern Water Tribe. She took a couple breaths before continuing to move the boat through the water. "Katara, I told you that I could just row the boat." Sokka told her, his voice still low and solemn. "I know Aang doesn't want you to push it since you are 6 months pregnant."

She stopped to take another couple breaths, her hand going over the stretched coat over her bulging belly. "I'm perfectly fine Sokka. The mid-wife even said that bending will increase the chances of the baby being a bender. I'm more worried about you Sokka. I miss my sexist older brother who was worried about me and boys, even though there was a War going on."

"You're married to Aang now, I don't really have to worry about it anymore." He sighed.

Katara let the boat slowly drift along past the small bits of ice in the water, "Sokka, just because _you know who_ broke up with you doesn't mean the world is over. I still need my older brother, the one I know and love, and the one who I use to accidently freeze when I was just learning Water Bending." He tried to keep his sad demeanor, but couldn't help but smile. A smile came upon her face and she hugged her brother. "I'm so glad to see you smile." Katara got up again and continued their trip back to their Tribe. "So, are you going to head up to Gaoling with us for Toph's wedding?"

"Do you really want someone with a broken heart to go to someone's wedding?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Sokka, come on," She nearly whined. "Toph really wants you to be there. She asked for you by name to be there Sokka. You're like her big brother."

"Fine," He said. "I'll only go for her."

"That's all I ask." The boat had finally made it to the small port. Thanks to some of the Northern Water Tribe benders, they were able to extend the Southern Water Tribe. It was about half the size of their sister Tribe, but a lot more lavish. Their huts have been changed into homes, a main fountain was placed in the middle of the new town, and a commemorative plaque was placed at the base of the fountain for the Water Tribe siblings for stopping the 100 year War. Sokka tied the boat to the dock and grabbed the fish they had caught. He helped his sister out of the boat and they walked back to their home. Katara wanted to still stay with her family since Aang usually was off in the world doing his duties while she was pregnant, especially with Sokka in his state of mind. Sokka closed the door behind them as Hakoda came into the room.

"Katara! I told you to stay here. What if you fell into the water? You would have lost the baby!" Hakoda shouted as Sokka carried the fish into their 'kitchen'.

"You wouldn't go with him Dad, someone did," She argued. "What if _he_ jumped into the frozen water and died? Which would you rather have, me risking my and Aang's baby or a funeral for your son?"

"ENOUGH," Sokka silenced them both. "Just because I lost the second woman I ever loved doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself. I would have to lose a lot more to do that. And you're not going to be able to stop Katara from doing anything, you know this by now Dad. Even Aang couldn't stop her…" Neither of them said anything as he ended his small rant. "I'll be back when dinner is ready." Sokka walked past them and out the door.

* * *

><p>Night was already beginning to fall on the frozen town. Sokka didn't want to go back to his family at the moment. His sister believed he was going to off himself at any moment, his father was so worried about his sister that he would flip out if she got up to go to the bathroom. He tried to forget about his problems to remember his first love, Yue. The moon had already come into view over the cold waters. He rested his head on his hands, if there was anyone he missed the most, it was her. Even if she wanted to choose what was better for her people than for her, he wished that he could have saved Tui before Zhao killed her so he and Yue could have lived a life past the War. Now he could only admire her from a distance. "It's going to be a full moon tonight," Sokka realized that Aang had sat down beside him.<p>

"When did you get back?" Sokka asked, his eyes not leaving the Moon.

"An hour ago," He replied. "I brought you something back, something you're going to love."

He looked over at his best friend, since the last time he saw him, Aang had grown a goatee. "You found my space sword?"

Aang smiled, "That's part of the present, but it's something even better. Come on buddy." Aang helped his brother-in-law up and they walked back towards the house.

"So how was the trip Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Fun, Zuko and I got a lot done. No more rebel protests, nothing." Aang smiled. "Hopefully I can take the much need vacation when we go to Ba Sing Se for Toph's wedding."

Sokka nodded in agreement, "Maybe you can get my sister off my back."

"She's worried about you Sokka and sometimes so am I," Aang said truthfully. "I remember when you use to help me with things, now I'm married with a child on the way."

"I _would_ be married…" Sokka trailed off, both of them already knowing where it was going.

"But what I brought you back will change how you feel Sokka." Aang told him. "Well, I hope you'll like it. Most of my time away was getting this for you. Like, it took _all_ my powers to get this for you. I owe favors to people I don't even know…but then again they said 'anything for the Avatar'," He mocked. Sokka chuckled a little, Aang was still the happy optimistic Air Nomad they found in the Iceberg. They made it to the house and Aang stopped before they entered. "You can start with the thanks you now if you want to."

Sokka just laughed a little, "Seriously, what did you get me along with my space sword?" Aang just smiled and he opened the door.

"…and then La says to The Painted Lady, 'She may have dressed like you, but I'm pretty sure she bends my element'," Sokka's eyes went wide as everyone else laughed at the joke. There sitting with the others on the fur covered chairs…was Yue. She looked towards the door and she smiled, "Sokka."

He looked at Aang who just smiled back at him. Sokka looked back at Yue, who stood up from the chair. Trying to hold back tears Sokka quickly closed the distance between them and held her in his arms. "I can't believe it's really you," He said in their tight embrace. "How is this not a dream?"

"I brought her back," Aang told him. "It's a very long trip back from the Spirit World when you have to bring back a Spirit. But I brought her back for you Sokka."

"Thank you so much Aang," He said as he relaxed his grip on her so he could look her in her eyes, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Sokka," She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He relished in the feeling of her soft lips against his once again. "I saw what had happened with Suki…and I kind of had La put a storm around her island." Sokka only smiled at her, "No one hurts Sokka without having to deal with me."

He looked at Aang, "So how is she here?"

"Until she dies Sokka, she gave up her immortality to be here," Aang explained. "But, with one side effect."

His eyebrows furrowed, "What side effect?"

Yue blushed a little and leaned in to his ear, "Just like how Tui had the black dot on her back…I have a black dot above my butt." His eyes went a little wide but it passed. "Oh, I almost forgot." She had him let go, much to his disapproval and picked up a big blue cloth, "This is for you." Yue pulled it away to reveal his black sword.

Sokka grinned, "My Space Sword!" She handed it to him and he kissed the black blade, "Thank you two so much."

Yue took his hand, "Come on Sokka, let's get you some dinner." She took him into the kitchen as Aang sat down by his wife.

"I haven't seen him this happy in so long, thank you Aang," Katara kissed her husband.

"Anything to get our old Sokka back." Aang told her, they smiled as they were the laughter between the old lovers, realizing Aang brought Yue back…but brought the old Sokka back from the dead.

**Don't forget to Review :)**

-**SubDelBub**


End file.
